


no title again π_π

by SmileForYongGuk



Series: Different Worlds, Always You [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble!, I love feeling pain at 1am, M/M, i did another thing!!!, i wrote this in 30 mins bye, its a little sad but, its no work of mine if aint sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/pseuds/SmileForYongGuk
Summary: I hope to be yours, recreating a different love story in other universes.I hope we meet again and although you are not mine in that universe, I'm happy I have you in this one.





	no title again π_π

**Author's Note:**

> kinda like time traveler Yifan except he goes to different universes

  “Do you ever wonder if there’s other alternative universes? Where we exist but we’re different?” Yifan rambles as he and Junmyeon drink hot chocolate.

  “I’ve never thought about it but existence itself is a mystery. Like the fact that some believe in ghosts and others believe in curses. It’s like when an author creates a world in their head and has made up characters, but what if they are real but just exist somewhere else?” Junmyeon takes a sip from his chocolate and smiles. “Why are you asking?”

  “If these alternative universes do exist, do you think we’re together in them?” Yifan murmurs, his heart racing at the quietness that creeps up on them.

  “I don’t know about that, it probably has to do with destiny or fate, you know? Although it would be nice to know that even in another place, you and I are together like in this universe. Even if we’re a different gender, race, or creature, I hope that version of you loves whatever version of me there is because the me here would have fallen for you no matter what.” Yifan looks up from his hands, catching sight of the little droplets forming in the corners of Junmyeon’s eyes. His heart breaks and sways all at once, because in this universe, he knows Junmyeon is his and he is Junmyeon’s. He shifts in his seat, tucking in the little EXO keychain further into his pocket.

  He’s happy to know that in a few of the other universes he’s visited, he and Junmyeon are together. There are also a couple of universes in where they struggle immensely, however they still end up together. But in the recent one he’s visited, he doesn’t know if they’ll ever see each other again. Maybe through magazines, interviews, or concerts, but somehow in his heart, he feels it’s not possible. Not after the pain he caused. Not after witnessing his lover break after all the lights went out and the doors were shut.

  Despite that, there’s a little whisper of hope. Different occasions of catching Suho, the name Junmyeon went by in that universe, scrolling through articles about Kris. Witnessing the same on Kris’ side whenever he had free time, scrolling through updates of fan taken photos or interviews.

 

  “Yifan? You okay? Did I make you feel worse?” He snaps out of his thoughts, smiling softly as he takes Junmyeon’s hand in his.

  “I’m good, just had a little spacing out moment.” He brings Junmyeon’s hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on it. “I love you.”

  “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> fickdk If You just came on akakka anyways here is another little drabble. I'm working on a lot of stories currently and I started to knit too!! I always post at like 1am-3am which explains why everything I write at this time comes out sad so sjkw sorry for my emo hours


End file.
